The objective of the proposed intervention is to increase skin cancer prevention practices by families with elementary-school-aged children (i.e., ages 6-11). Skin cancer has reached epidemic proportions and behaviors contributing to risk of skin cancer begin in childhood. It is essential that preventive habits become established in childhood. Parents are important determinants of family risk behaviors and prevention and will be the primary target of the intervention. The proposed skin cancer prevention campaign will be based on principles of Prochaska's Stages of Change Model and the Diffusion of Innovations Theory and delivered through two community channels: public elementary schools and a managed care (HMO) network of physicians' practices. The School Program will be organized around two age-appropriate skin cancer prevention curricula for kindergarten to fifth-grade students with messages and activities for parents. The Provider Program will include provider consultation with patients stimulated by chart reminders, in-service training for providers, and messages and activities disseminated through HMO communications. Formative evaluation of intervention components (i.e., message intensity and organization, promotion of sun-protective products, off-peak communication, campaign repetition, supplemental information, HMO communications, and front office patient education materials) will be conducted over two annual sun-exposure cycles (i.e., January-August) in Years 1-3. The ultimate skin cancer prevention campaign, incorporating the most effective components, will be implemented in a third annual sun- exposure cycle in Years 3 and 4. Summative evaluation will test the ultimate campaign's (a) ability to shift parents' stage of prevention and increase their skin cancer prevention for themselves and their children and (b) compare the effectiveness of community channels in terms of changes in parental cognitions and behavior and cost per person reached and improved. Secondary outcomes to be tested include increases in (a) providers' awareness of skin cancer risk, reminders to patients to take preventive actions, and attitudes supporting screening and early detection of skin cancer and (b) children's knowledge about skin cancer and attitudes in favor of prevention.